


I'll Dig Us A Hole, Six Feet Deep

by Wisperwind



Series: Unattended Funerals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Nogitsune Scott McCall, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisperwind/pseuds/Wisperwind
Summary: Scott has been missing for two days and Stiles can't hold onto rational thought through his worry.Written for Tumblr, Prequel to We Leave You With Nothing But Empty Graves.





	I'll Dig Us A Hole, Six Feet Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Loz, who asked for a director's cut of one of the scenes in We Leave You With Nothing But Empty Graves.
> 
> Love goes to Satan as always.

It’s been two days. Isaac’s in the hospital. Stiles hasn’t seen him. Melissa isn’t there to get him through the door, and seeing as he’s busy looking for Scott, Stiles wouldn’t have gone even if she was.

“Someone should be home if he comes back,” she’d said, and she’s right. It’s just that Stiles is rather convinced that Scott will not come home, unless they somehow manage to find him and drag him back.

An anger-fueled kick sends a pebble all the way across the school parking lot on Stiles’ way to the door. What is he even doing here? It’s not like going to school will help with anything, will help get Scott back or tell him what to do if - when. When, not if - they find him.

But his dad insisted and there is one thing at school that might actually help. Two things. The twins.

Stiles doesn’t trust them as far as he could throw them, meaning not at all, but they have been consistent in their desire to be part of Scott’s pack at least and there is no ‘Scott’s pack’ without Scott. Stiles isn’t above using that to his advantage. It’s been more than 48 hours since Scott vanished, at this point there are not a lot of things left that Stiles would consider himself ‘above’ when it comes to possible methods of finding him.

So. The twins.

They aren’t hard to find. In fact, they are on him almost as soon as he enters the hallway. Really, Stiles would be suspicious, but it saves him time the time he’d need to look for them and he’s great fan of efficiency today.

“About Scott-,” he starts, but does not get to finish the sentence before Ethan interrupts him.

“He’s here. Scott. He’s in the school somewhere, or at least he was. We can smell him. Didn’t know if we should-”

but Stiles isn’t listening anymore. There is some rushing sound in his ears like white noise and his heart misses a beat, then another, then it starts pounding thrice as fast.

“-een waiting for you, since, you know-”

“Where?” The word leaves his mouth with a harshness that’s uncharacteristic, even for him. It shuts the twins up and turns them wide-eyed, but it’s been two days and Stiles was at the end of his patience one and a half of them ago.

“Where?!” he snaps and that springs them into action.

A few minutes later they’re down in the basement and when he sees the dark silhouette at the end of the corridor he freezes because Scott is there. Scott is fine, Scott is-

Stiles takes a step forward, but Ethan’s arm darts forth and holds him back. “How do you know it’s him?”

A scoff. As if Stiles wouldn’t know the difference between his best friend and a psychotic fox. “Let me go,” he growls, which probably doesn’t sound very threatening to a pair of actual werewolves.

“Let him. If Scott’s still possessed it won’t be us getting mauled and at least then we’ll know for sure,” says Aiden, and Stiles would be offended, but he really can’t bring himself to care. He’s already stepping forward in a sort of stumbled half-run, almost falls over twice in his haste. The not even ten seconds it takes to get to Scott are far too long and then he’s there, he’s looking at Stiles with tearful, red and swollen eyes and there is no way that this is anyone other than Scott.  
So Stiles hugs him and buries his face in Scott’s neck, whispering, “Don’t ever fucking do this to me again, you hear? I can’t deal with you leaving,” breathless, harsher and definitely more honest than he intended.

“I’m sorry. Stiles, I’m so sorry. I think I did some terrible things.” He sounds - not broken, never that - but fractured maybe? With his shaking voice and the tight grip he has on Stiles’ shoulders, Stiles should feel sorry, be worried about what he means, and he will in a second when the joy of seeing Scott safe again has passed, but for now all he can do is tighten the embrace.

“We’ll deal with it,” he reassures, face still pressed against Scott’s shoulder and if it hadn’t been, maybe he’d have noticed the quick flash of a smirk across Scott’s face. If it hadn’t been, maybe he’d have seen, wouldn’t have let himself be fooled by desperate relief and the need for Scott to be safe. If it hadn’t been, then maybe.

Love makes you blind, they say.

They're right. 


End file.
